


Waiting For Superman

by MagicalStripedHorse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing, They're sweet gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStripedHorse/pseuds/MagicalStripedHorse
Summary: "You're my Supergirl."





	

**Author's Note:**

> If Lena's fundraiser for the Children's Hospital wasn't attacked...

There’s always been something about elegant corporate parties that made Lena feel sick to her stomach; thinking back to the years she spent by her mother’s side, a ten year old paraded out in dresses and gowns that made grown women gawk in jealousy and grown men stare at her hungrily. It made her skin crawl.

But that was what she thought the Luthor’s – her new family – expected her to be. They wanted her to be one of them – why else would they adopt her if not? – and oh, how she tried.

She’d spent day after day in her new father’s office, devouring one book after the other, studying the family business almost religiously. She did everything her father told her to, taught her to, so much so that even Lex started avoiding her in the years that followed; apparently all she could talk about was the family business. And all that her mother would talk about was Lex.

By the time he went off the rails, she had all but mastered the art of pretending; that she shared a love of the extravagant, that her mother wanted her around or cared, that Lex hadn’t gone crazy, that she cared about their cause.

That, despite what the world thought, she was a Luthor.

So she attended the galas, the conferences, the release parties, all with that practiced hollow smile. She took over the company that she knew was never intended for her, hoping to make something good of it all, something real. But she never expected that she would do anything good enough to deserve what she would know.

Or rather who.

For in all the practice and deceit, there was one person that Lena had trouble pretending for, no matter how hard she tried.

“Kara,” she breathed as her hand gently came to rest on the woman’s arm.

“Lena, hi,” the blonde almost sang, her eyes crinkled in the corners behind her glasses as she smiled. The same smile that made Lena forget her own last name more times than she’d ever admit. “I thought you up and left your own party.”

Lena chuckled, bringing her hands together in front of her, fingertips ghosting across Kara’s arm on their way down.

“Oh, God, no. Too many people to schmooze, I’m afraid. The Children’s Hospital needs all the donations they can get, so…” She trailed off, her gaze dipping to her hands, not daring to fall too deep into the oh-so-blue eyes smiling back at her.

“Yeah, no, I know,” Kara started, “But you should also enjoy yourself. This is a great party; you deserve to have some fun.”

“That’s, uhm... That’s sort of why I’m over here and not out there. Yet.” Kara said nothing, the slight crinkle between her brows the only indication that she didn’t quite understand what Lena was trying to get at. “Kara, would you like to dance?” she asked in a soft voice, hoping to hide her nerves behind a mischievous smirk.

“Oh! Well I—I don’t—” she stumbled, and Lena couldn’t help but think that for all her skills as a writer and reporter, the girl was really having trouble with her words. It was endearing.

“It’s The twenty-first century, Miss Danvers, no need to seem so shocked,” she teased with a wink, enjoying how it turned the blonde’s already rosy cheeks a bright shade of red when she saw a familiar face over Kara’s shoulder, heading in their direction. “I hope your _friend_ wouldn’t mind if I stole you away for a bit?”

She hoped Kara didn’t hear the distaste in the mention of a “friend” being involved.

Kara glanced over her shoulder, smiling at the short, dark-haired young man, quickly turning back to Lena with a bashful smile. “Oh, Winn? I think he’d be more jealous that you asked me and not him,” she laughed.

“Well then,” she held out her hand, “shall we?”

* * * * *

They've stopped counting how many dances they've shared, figuring instead that for there to be a next dance, they had to stop first.

Neither of them tried.

* * * * *

“This is the most fun I’ve had in, like…” Kara trailed off as her thoughts were swept away in a contented laugh and Lena was left speechless. “Do you ever get tired of it?”

Another song ended, neither of them making any move to stop as a new, slow and somewhat melancholy tune began playing. Instead, Lena pulled Kara in, close enough that the woman wouldn’t be able to see her face where it rested, chin barely touching the smooth skin that Kara’s dress exposed.

“I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t.” She breathed, so soft that Kara probably won’t even hear her, but the pressure on her lower back told her she did.

“Lena,”

“Don’t be sorry, please,” She whispered, resting her temple against Kara’s as she closed her eyes. Kara remained silent, simply swaying them from side to side for almost a minute before she spoke again. “There are moments that everything isn’t so… tiring.”

“Moments like?” Kara’s voice was soft, sweet. Barely a whisper in her ear but she could hear understanding – not pity, never pity – woven into the two little words.

“Sometimes I’d see something that would remind of smaller moments. Like… A string of fairy-lights would remind me of the hours I’d spent hiding under the covers after bedtime, reading a book I borrowed from the city library without my parents’ permission.” Kara gave a soft laugh, barely more than a sigh. “It was about a little girl that was locked away in a tall tower, waiting for someone to rescue her.”

“Why fairy-lights?”

“I figured the best way to read a fairy-tale would be by fairy-light,” she laughed, burying her face in Kara’s neck.

“That is some sound kid-logic,” Kara deadpanned, releasing Lena’s hand to rest it on her lower back with the other. “Tell me more?”

“Uhm… Well, sometimes, when I hear a woman laughing—really laughing, it’s like I’m back in primary school,” she rested her hands behind Kara’s neck, “I ran away from my driver when he came to pick me up after school and I ended up in the park a few blocks away.”

“You had your own driver in primary school?” Kara asked as if it was the strangest thing in the world.

“That’s shocking to you?”

“Right, never mind. Continue.”

“So I ended up in the park, watching this woman and her daughter playing, running around. She was so happy, running through the dirt and grass, no care in the world. All she saw was her little girl,” she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “And then the next thing I know, my driver is standing right behind me, crying, because of how sweet it all was.”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Oh wow.”

“So I bought him an ice cream and let him take me home.”

The song was starting to wind down now, and Lena knew they didn’t have much time left before they had to pull apart.

“I waited for him to save me.” She felt Kara’s heart beating against her, strong and real and the feeling was so alien but she was there and that’s all that Lena needed. “Superman. I wanted to be saved, and for so long I thought he would be the one to do it. To pull the girl from that tower she locked herself in,” she pulled back, green eyes locked onto blue, a galaxy reflecting in the depths of them, “I’m glad he didn’t.”

“Why’s that?” Kara’s voice was a whisper; soft and trembling and filled with thoughts Lena would never know but wanted to understand.

“Because, Kara Danvers, you’re everything I ever needed and more; you’re my Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> InkrediblySketchy on Instagram, magicalstripedhorse on Tumblr.  
> Feel free to drop by and say "hi."


End file.
